


A Few Problems

by Sociopathbrony



Series: Long Life Heralds A Dark Past [1]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I accidentally tortured my characters again, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathbrony/pseuds/Sociopathbrony
Summary: The Heterodynes were terrible people, yep. But not entirely just towards the rest of europa, sometimes they went too far with their own people.





	A Few Problems

Ever since Agatha got back to Mechanicsburg, a properly  _ functioning  _ Mechanicsburg, she had time to investigate what horrors of science her family had exactly. Quite a few, like those acidic bubbles that exploded rather than harmlessly popping which she really swore were just plain bubbles at first, they were in a child's toy room! What mad person gives a child explosives? A ridiculous question really. If anyone would, of course it would be her family. But after that and some other potentially threatening discoveries, the jägers posted a watch. The older the better, more likely to recognize the more dangerous devices of the fun days. It was one of these investigations that Agatha was doing when her backstories aching like a fire. 

She sat up to reach for compass for a sharp point when her lower back tensed in protest. Her eyes scrunched up as the hand not bracing on the table went to supporting her back.

“Oooo, ow ow ow, red fire that hurts” she mumbled.

“Vot iz eet Miztress?”

“I think I've just been hunched over too long, and I'm pretty sure my period's coming up.” She tried kneading the muscle so sitting up was at least possible, but there was only so much force that could be done with one hand at the award angle. “Hey, uh, do you think you can rub right here?”

“Hyu chust vant a massage? Hym goot at dose. Mine sweaters could haff dis happen all de time.” The jäger, Illix, pushed himself off the wall to walk over and moved Agatha's hand to place his own there. It started simple,digging his thumbs into her lower back. “Ho vao, iz really knotted dere.” 

“You can press harder, you know.” She offered in return, and because he was going so light, at least less than a jäger should be able to. “I won't break, Zeetha made sure of  _ that _ .”

“Yez, Miztress. Zeeta, data dot green haired fighter, ja? She has zum goot energy.” Illix moved his hands to press the heel of his palms into her back, rolling them side to side. Agatha could nearly feel the muscles compressing and slowly returning to a more comfortable state. Illix's hand were warm and large and quite callous feeling despite still being over her shirt. The conversation of Zeetha and her most recent session for the Holy Days provided some very distracting imagery for how those hands would feel elsewhere.

Agatha sighed and crossed her arms on the table and slowly leaned forward, opening easier access up and down her back. He took advantage of that and moved a hand up to press her shoulders which, wow, she had not realized how stiff those felt.

“Hyu back reminds me of Master Occam. He vos more ov de forgink so stanink op all de time. He took de easiest solution und vould just haff a jäger giff massages.” both heels of his palms dug in to her lower back to push up to her shoulder blades. Then returned to knead at the bottom. “Vasn’t fightink but vas serving de Heterodyne zo shtill goot.”

That made Agatha pause a moment cause it almost sounded like they did more than give massages. “Didn't you ever felt used, though? I mean, my ancestors are pretty well known for being terrible, weren't there things you didn't want to do?”

“Vell

Illix's ministrations paused before he shrugged. “Used? Not really. Dere  _ vere _ sum ov de Heterodynes who appreciated de monsterous a leetle distubinkly, und vit de times ven de wrong jäger fer de service vas caught op in return, but de pack alvays made sure dey vas hokay agian.”

“ A jäger saying 'diturbingly’ is disturbing.” She grumbled, slowly seething anger at people who were long dead hurting her monsters. Her shoulders tensed back up under Illix's hands and he looked over her shoulder at her face concerned.

“Hyu hokay Miztress? Iffen eet helps, day vas a lonk time hago, hy've dealt vit eet all proper like by now.”

“Wait, you?” She turned with worry plain on her face, and his hands went back down into his pockets and shrugged.

“Iz how by gots mine first hat burned.”

“Burned?” She pressed, seething seeping through.

“Iz not too bad, chust a leetle ugly scarrink. Und by dun cook anymore, but iz fine.”

He was not fine. Agatha noted his fidgeting, he held himself close, he mostly looked up, a furrow in his eyebrows was just barely discernible. “Come here.” She lightly ordered. Anything direct seemed wrong with his discomfort, but it was increasingly difficult to reign back the angry spark harmonics.

He stepped forward without hesitation, so it seemed that at least he worked through it enough to trust a Heterodyne comfortably again, she hoped, but that still shouldn't have been something he needed to do. Agatha stood and telegraphed her purpose for her hand resting on his shoulder in hopes of a calming effect. He didn't tense, relaxed even at the proximity of his Mistress's scent, regardless of the danger his brain said she could pose.

Agatha didn't actually know  _ what  _ to do. Traumatized jägers, or anyone, weren't really a common experience for dealing with that she knew of. Instead she opted to open her arms out, and let Illix come closer as he chose. The soft fur coating his shoulder brushed her chest, it felt so fine like it wasn't even there. She wrapped her arms around him motherly, strong from Zeetha and large machines to keep a firm hold as he shook.

“I'm sorry” she tilted her head to whisper by his temple. 

“Iz not  _ hyur _ fault, Miztress, hym chust veak shtill letting dis eeffect me.”

Agatha brought a hand up to brush through the courser hair on his head, careful to not dislodge the hat residing there. “Stop, there's no reason this makes you weak. And you should be entitled to hearing an apology from  _ someone _ because I'm certain my ancestors didn't offer. Come on, take slow breaths.”

Illix's breath shuddered with him as he drew in, his Miztress's tight hold loosened to let his lungs expand and fall, his breath released on her bosom and his clenched eyes relaxed with it. 

After a while of just standing and enjoying the attention his hair got, Illix pushed away gently and Agatha released him. “Do you want to switch out with someone? You can stay of course but if you wanted some time-”

“Iz hokay Miztress, dis time hy Iz hokay. Hy tink hy vill svitch dough, mine shift iz almost op ennyvay.”

“Oh, ok.” Agatha gave a smile. “Hy should get back to work, ja?”

Illix chuckled at the bit of accent slipped in. Spend enough time with jägers, or in Mechanicsburg at all really, it's bound to happen a little.

It was only a few minutes before a second jäger silently snuck in the room, by no means subtly, it was hard as day to miss. Illix smiled as he walked out and the other jäger turned to Agatha as soon as he was out of range.

“Tank hyu.” Fisk gave a light now.

Agatha jumped from the sudden intrusion on her break of silence. The words caught in her mind though and she frowned. “What for?”

“Hy haven't seen him casually smile like dot in a vera vera long time.”

“Uh, your welcome. I was just doing… because…” She stumbled through her explanation, not really knowing what exactly she had intended. Sure, comforting a friend of sorts because they're hurt but it felt different. Like…

“Protective, ja?”

“I think so?”

“Goot to know. Hyu poppa und uncle vasn’t de best vit dat, but hyu ken get all into dat shtick sum odder time. Hy tinks hyu had enough ov dat fer now und vao iz dat a ice shtorm ov vyrms.”

She sat confused for a second. Processing, maybe question some views of her father and his brother, but yeah, later. “Later, but I  _ will  _ find out about that, and anything else about my ancestors and my monsters.”

She worked in quiet for a while, tinkling every now and then when Fisk jumbled around some containers in a cupboard or poked at the instruments carefully. 

“Hyu know-”

She jumped again. “Red  _ fire _ , how do you keep doing that?”

He ignored the question outright and continued. “vun ting Illix probably said dat vas true iz de jäger vould serve de Heterodynes in  _ many _ vays, und most ov de time vas goot.”

“What?” she blushed thoroughly having this completely come outof the blue.

“Hyu vere mumbling about getting Zeeta as soon as hyu vas finished und licking hyur teeth a lot. Vas not subtle, hy vould know.” He leaned back on the table she was spread out over and he gave a suspiciously salacious smile. Agatha pulled an embarrassed frown and turning back to her work fervently. “Dere iz qvuite a few jäger who vould take up on dat offer iffen hyu vere ever inclined to take a closer look at hyu monsters, und hy herd hyu seneschal has qvite de list of pipple.” 

Agatha mumbled very quietly to herself. “I mean, the dexterity of some of the jäger tails could be interesting, or getting a closer look at the horns. Not to even mention how Gkika’s skin changes, and Gkika. But hy don't want to force-”

“Iffen hyu doesn't force anyvun, dey von’t be forced. Ken even find hyu sumvun more villink und iffen hyur vorried, ken get demselves out, mine self included, ja? Iz fun.”

Agatha relaxed a bit for that back up that if she  _ did  _ want to ‘appreciate’ her jäger’s more interesting qualities, then it would be ok. “I'll consider it.”

Fisk gabe that suggestive smile again and looked up at the broken clock that measured time based on the aetheric resonance of saturn or something. “Ho! Look at de time, vhere does it effen go? Probably space. Vell, if hyu vant a leetle fun my Lady, de bar iz a great stop.” Fisk strode out, replaced by Taulark who just rolled his eyes looking bored.

“Wow, you guys take short shifts.”

“Deys two hours?”

Two times three… “Six hours!? I need to sleep, I have that meeting tomorrow.” Agatha rubbed her eyes and stood to leave as Taulark followed.

“Iz not like hyu vould be qvestioned.”

“I still want to make a good impression.” Agatha nodded smiling at Taulark. “Good night.” She closed the door to her room and hetook his post outside of it.

“Dere haz got to just be a honour guard.” he grumbled at the late lonely hour.


End file.
